The iTunes Store
The iTunes Store is an online business run by Apple Inc. that sells media files that are accessed through its iTunes application. Opened as the iTunes Music Store on April 28, 2003, it proved the viability of online music sales. The store now sells music videos, TV shows, movies, and video games in addition to music. As of January 2007, the store has sold more than 2 billion songs, accounting for more than 80% of worldwide online digital music sales. Appearances *The Muppets (including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Floyd Pepper, Animal and Constantine) appeared as guest DJs on iTunes Radio on March 21, 2014, introducing a playlist of songs. Albums The Muppets *''The Muppets: A Green and Red Christmas'' *''John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Soundtrack'' *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' *''Cee Lo's Magic Moment'' *''Dconstructed'' *''I Believe'' *''I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)'' *''Muppets Most Wanted: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''Muppets Most Wanted (score)'' *''Muppets: The Green Album'' *''Now That's What I Call Disney 3'' *''Popcorn'' *''The Muppet Movie: Original Soundtrack Recording'' *''The Muppets: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''You Are the Sunshine of My Life'' Sesame Street *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''A Sesame Street Christmas'' *''Aren't You Glad You're You?'' *''At Home with Ernie and Bert'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''Bert and Ernie: Side by Side'' *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' *''Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra'' *''Big Bird Leads the Band'' *''Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen'' *''Big Bird Sings!'' *''Big Bird's Birdtime Stories'' *''Bob Sings!'' *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' *''Born to Add'' *''C is for Cookie: Cookie's Favorite Songs'' *''Christmas Collection'' *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''CinderElmo'' *''David, Daydreamin' on a Rainy Day'' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' *''Dreamytime Songs'' *''Elmo and the Orchestra'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmopalooza!'' *''Elmo's Dance Party'' *''Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs'' *''Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown'' *''Ernie's Hits'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Exercise!'' *''Fair Is Fair'' *''Fiesta Songs!'' *''For the First Time'' *''Getting Ready for School'' *''Grin & Giggle with Big Bird'' *''Grover Sings the Blues'' *''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs'' *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' *''Just Friends'' *''Just the Two of Us'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' *''Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella'' *''Let Your Feelings Show!'' *''Letters ...and Numbers, Too!'' *''Love'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Monster Melodies'' *''My Name is Roosevelt Franklin'' *''My Sesame Street Record (All About Me)'' *''Numbers!'' *''Oscar's Trashy Songs'' *''Pete Seeger & Brother Kirk Visit Sesame Street'' *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' *''Platinum Too'' *''Sesame Country'' *''Sesame Disco!'' *''Sesame Road'' *''Sesame Street 1 Original Cast Record'' *''Sesame Street 2 Original Cast Record'' *''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' *''Sesame Street Fever'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' *''Sesame Street Story Time'' *''Signs!'' *''Silly Songs'' *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' *''Sing-Along Travel Songs'' *''Sing the Alphabet'' *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' *''Sing, Sang, Song Singalong'' *''Sleepytime Bird'' *''Somebody Come and Play'' *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' *''Sunny Days Collection'' *''Surprise!'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''The Anniversary Album'' *''The Best of Bert'' *''The Best of Cookie Monster'' *''The Best of Elmo'' *''The Best of Ernie'' *''The Best of Oscar the Grouch'' *''The Best of the Count'' *''The Bird is the Word!'' *''The Count Counts'' *''The Count's Countdown'' *''The Gang's All Here!'' *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' *''The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street'' *''Travel Songs'' *''True Blue: Cookie Monster and Grover'' *''We Are All Earthlings'' *''Welcome!'' *''Valentine's Collection'' *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' The Jim Henson Company *''Fraggle Rockin''' *''Labyrinth: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *[[Magic Dance|David Bowie: Magic Dance EP]] *[[Underground|David Bowie: Underground EP]] Other *''Matt Surowiec: Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Tony Bennet: The Playground'' *''Manhattan Research, Inc.'' *''Favorite Tunes of the Muppets Show'' TV Shows ;Sesame Street *Sesame Street Classics: Volume 1 (released: July 10, 2011) ** Season 1, Episode 0001 ** Season 1, Episode 0056 ** Season 1, Episode 0115 ** Season 1, Episode 0123 ** Season 10, Episode 1186 ** Season 10, Episode 1257 ** Season 10, Episode 1261 ** Season 10, Episode 1285 ** Season 20, Episode 2496 ** Season 20, Episode 2506 ** Season 20, Episode 2517 ** Season 20, Episode 2598 ** Behind the Street: Volume 1 (32 min behind the scenes feature) ** Sesame Street Flashback (5 min montage from The Street We Live On) *Sesame Street Classics: Volume 2 (released: April 24, 2012) ** Season 5, Episode 0592 ** Season 5, Episode 0597 ** Season 5, Episode 0598 ** Season 5, Episode 0600 ** Season 15, Episode 1854 ** Season 15, Episode 1899 ** Season 15, Episode 1952 ** Season 15, Episode 1957 ** Season 25, Episode 3137 ** Season 25, Episode 3171 ** Season 25, Episode 3174 ** Season 25, Episode 3240 *Selections from Season 35 ** Episode 4058 ** Episode 4060 ** Episode 4066 ** Episode 4068 ** Episode 4069 ** Episode 4070 ** Episode 4071 ** Episode 4073 ** Episode 4075 ** Episode 4076 ** Episode 4081 ** Episode 4082 ** Music video: "Don't Know Y" *Selections from Season 36 ** Episode 4084 ** Episode 4085 ** Episode 4088 ** Episode 4093 ** Episode 4095 ** Episode 4098 ** Episode 4103 ** Episode 4104 ** Episode 4105 ** Episode 4106 ** Episode 4107 ** Episode 4108 *Selections from Season 37 ** Episode 4110 ** Episode 4112 ** Episode 4113 ** Episode 4115 ** Episode 4118 ** Episode 4119 ** Episode 4120 ** Episode 4122 ** Episode 4130 ** Episode 4131 ** Episode 4132 ** Episode 4133 *Selections from Season 38 ** Episode 4136 ** Episode 4138 ** Episode 4141 ** Episode 4144 ** Episode 4145 ** Episode 4148 ** Episode 4149 ** Episode 4150 ** Episode 4153 ** Episode 4158 ** Episode 4159 ** Episode 4160 *Selections from Season 39 ** Episode 4163 ** Episode 4166 ** Episode 4167 ** Episode 4168 ** Episode 4171 ** Episode 4172 ** Episode 4174 ** Episode 4177 ** Episode 4178 ** Episode 4181 ** Episode 4183 ** Episode 4185 *Selections from Season 40 ** Episode 4187 ** Episode 4190 ** Episode 4193 ** Episode 4194 ** Episode 4195 ** Episode 4197 ** Episode 4203 ** Episode 4204 ** Episode 4207 ** Episode 4208 ** Episode 4210 ** Episode 4211 *Selections from Season 41 ** Episode 4214 ** Episode 4221 ** Episode 4222 ** Episode 4223 ** Episode 4224 ** Episode 4226 ** Episode 4231 ** Episode 4233 ** Episode 4237 ** Episode 4238 ** Episode 4235 ** Episode 4236 *Selections from Season 42 ** Episode 4257 ** Episode 4258 ** Episode 4259 ** Episode 4260 ** Episode 4262 ** Episode 4263 ** Episode 4272 ** Episode 4275 ** Episode 4276 ** Episode 4277 ** Episode 4278 ** Episode 4279 *Selections from Season 43 **Episode 4304 **Episode 4305 **Episode 4307 **Episode 4308 **Episode 4313 **Episode 4314 **Episode 4316 **Episode 4317 **Episode 4318 **Episode 4319 **Episode 4324 **Episode 4326 *Selections from Season 44 **Episode 4401 **Episode 4403 **Episode 4404 **Episode 4405 **Episode 4408 **Episode 4410 **Episode 4415 **Episode 4418 **Episode 4421 **Episode 4423 **Episode 4424 **Episode 4426 *Selections from Season 45 (26 episodes; half-hour edits) *Selections from Season 46 **Episode 4601 **Episode 4605 **Episode 4606 **Episode 4607 **Episode 4609 **Episode 4611 **Episode 4615 **Episode 4618 **Episode 4621 **Episode 4625 *Selections from Season 47 **Episode 4703 **Episode 4704 **Episode 4705 **Episode 4707 **Episode 4709 **Episode 4710 **Episode 4712 **Episode 4713 **Episode 4716 **Episode 4717 **Episode 4719 **Episode 4721 **Episode 4722 **Episode 4724 **Episode 4725 **Episode 4726 **Episode 4727 **Episode 4731 **Episode 4732 **Episode 4733 **Episode 4734 *Sesame Street: Extra Episodes! (Selections from season 38, 39 and 40) ** Episode 4140 ** Episode 4146 ** Episode 4151 ** Episode 4152 ** Episode 4173 ** Episode 4179 ** Episode 4180 ** Episode 4196 ** Episode 4199 ** Episode 4205 ** Episode 4206 ** Episode 4209 *Plaza Sésamo, Volume 1 (13 episodes) *The Furchester Hotel (Season 1) *Cookie's Crumby Pictures (13 segments) *The Cookie Thief (Hour-long special) *Super Grover 2.0 (13 segments) *Abby's Flying Fairy School (7 segments) Jim Henson Company *Fraggle Rock: Season One (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: Season Two (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: Season Three (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: The Final Season (24 episodes) *''Fraggle Songs Volume One'' (1 episode) *Farscape: Seasons One (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Two (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Three (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Four (22 episodes) *The Secret Life of Toys (13 episodes) *Sid the Science Kid, Volume 1 (10 episodes) *''The Cube'' (1 episode) *''The StoryTeller'' (13 episodes, includes The StoryTeller: Greek Myths) *''Dinosaur Train, Volume 1'' (5 episodes) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (40 episodes) Creature Shop *Alice in Wonderland (1 episode) *Gulliver's Travels (2 episodes) Other *Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season (24 episodes) *The Muppets: Season One (16 Episodes) Movies The Muppets *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''The Muppets'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *Shorts **Ode to Joy **Stars and Stripes Forever **Classical Chicken **Habanera *Music Videos **Bohemian Rhapsody **Popcorn Sesame Street *''ABCs with Elmo'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''A Sesame Street Christmas Carol'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' *''All-Star Alphabet'' *''Being Green'' *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Bert and Ernie's Word Play'' *''The Best of Elmo 2'' *''The Best of Sesame Spoofs!'' *''C is for Cookie Monster'' *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Count on Sports'' *''Counting with Elmo'' *''Dinosaurs!'' *''Do the Alphabet'' *''Elmo's Animal Adventures'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Elmo's Potty Time'' *''Elmo's Rainbow and Other Springtime Stories'' *''Elmo's Travel Songs and Games'' *''Elmo's World: Let's Play Music'' *''Elmo's World: Springtime Fun'' *''Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure'' *''Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration'' *''Elmo Loves You'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmocize'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Elmo Visits the Firehouse'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Firefly Fun and Buggy Buddies'' *''Friends to the Rescue'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''Get Up and Dance'' *''Guess That Shape and Color'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''Kids Favorite Songs 2'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''Learning About Numbers'' *''Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs'' *''Let's Make Music'' *''Love the Earth!'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''P Is for Princess'' *''Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers'' *''Put Down the Duckie'' *''Quiet Time'' *''Ready for School!'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Sesame Beginnings: Make Music Together'' *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday - A Musical Celebration'' *''Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World'' *''Silly Storytime'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!'' *''Three Bears and a New Baby'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Wild Words and Outdoor Adventures'' *''Zoe's Dance Moves'' Shalom Sesame *''Countdown to Shavuot'' *''It's Passover, Grover!'' *''Welcome to Israel'' Jim Henson Company *''The Dark Crystal'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Time Piece'' *''Lighthouse Island'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''MirrorMask'' *''Buddy'' *''Dog City'' *''Henson's Place'' *''Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People'' Creature Shop *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Polar Bear King'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Cutthroat Island'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The English Patient'' *''The Phantom'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Animal Farm'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Mission to Mars'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Gosford Park'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''The Country Bears'' *''Dinotopia'' *''Snow Dogs'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Children of Dune'' *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''The Ladykillers'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' Other *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' Audio Books *''It's Not Easy Being Green and Other Things to Consider'' *''MirrorMask'' *''Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street'' Podcasts *Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony free, defunct *The Sesame Street Podcast free *Henson.com Podcast free *The MuppetCast free *ScapeCast free *Sesame Street in Communities free Apps *''Sesame Street'' iPhone apps *Animal Drummer *Tap Tap Muppets *Farscape #1 - Book *Farscape #1 - Preview free *Sid's Microphone free *Meet the Fraggles * Band-Aid Magic Vision Starring Disney’s the Muppets External links * Apple - iTunes Store (US version) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:Marketing Tie-Ins Category:Home Video Companies Category:Video On Demand Services